Classes
Classes are inevitable and noteworthy in most fantasy games. LOK is no exception. Here in this article and category, we will hope generate enough information about the different and various classes available in the game and alliances, as well as their respective combat weapons, gears, skills and promotion-class. Choice of Faction *'Flame Empire' Should this be the selection, the player will start off at the Flame Camp of the Emberwilde region. *'Glory Alliance' Should this be the selection, the player will start off at the Sun Camp of the Bastion region. List of Beginner Classes These are the beginning classes that players start off with. At appropriate levels, players may then be viable for a promotion to the class they prefer. A choice of two options will be laid. Tutorial(Ongoing) Tutorials are ongoing throughout the game and only necessary when new functions are explored. The player will initially be unarmored except for the weapon that he/she is equipped with. NPCs will assist and direct you to various but necessary quests to complete basic interactive controls that introduces game functions, like weapon and armor equipment, health and mana replacement items, NPC roles, skill upgrades and battle techniques. As you proceed in initial stages you will find that you will level up quite quickly. 'Incarnation' After reaching Level 65, the player will be introduced to Incarnation Skills at Leven Harbor. NPC Lord Edward will give a walkthrough and the player will choose his/her other class, a chance to play another class and inherit its skills and attributes, as well as switch back and forth to his/her original class. For e.g. A Berserker is able to choose from the classes from the list below: *Blademaster *Inferno *Blizzard *Marksman *Demolitionist *Shadowlord *Justicar The player is still able to change their choice at the cost of 498 diamonds after making the first decision. Incarnation Skills To start off with another class means that new skills have to be learned, right from the basic. Incarnation skills can be upgraded via the EXP gained through instances and battle. There is also a section of sync skills that upgrades attributes bonus, however it will require a lot of coins and EXP points to level them up. This bonus change can be viewed in the attributes' 'bonus' tab on the right. To return to the player's original class, just revert by choosing the 'use origin' option under the attributes section. 'Warrior' Warriors start off at their chosen respective regions, armed only with a Basic Dagger. Quests Tutorial Quest Items: Regardless of which region the player is based, most rewards received will be similar. E.g. *Novice's Cuirass *Novice's Gauntlets *Healing Potions *Sword *Novice's Helmet *Mana Potions Promotions Warriors may proceed to either the Berserker Class or Swordsman Class. 'Archer' Archers start off at their chosen respective regions, armed only with an Apprentice's Bow. Quest Tutorial Quest Items: Regardless of which region the player is based, most rewards received will be similar. E.g. *Apprentice's Bow *Novice's Chestguard *Novice's Bracers *Healing Potion *Mana Potion *Longbow *Novice's Headband *Novice's Footguards *Novice's Leggings *Primary Combat Necklace *Primary Combat Earring *Pirate's Quiver (sub quiver) Promotion Archers may advance towards the Hunter Class or Engineer Class. 'Mage' Mages start off at their chosen respective regions, armed only with a Traveler's Cane. Quests Tutorial Quest Items: Regardless of which region the player is based from, most rewards received will be similar. E.g. *Travelers Cane (armed) *Novice's Frock *Novice's Wrist *Healing potion *Mana potion *Staff *Novice's Hood *Novice's Pants *Primary magic necklace *Primary magic ring *Novice's shoes *Elemental code (Sub Spellbook) Promotions Mages may proceed to either the Fire Wizard Class or Ice Wizard Class. 'Cleric' Clerics start off at their chosen respective regions, armed only with an Apprentice's Wand. Quests Tutorial Quest Items: Regardless of which region the player is based from, most rewards received will be similar. E.g. *Apprentice Wand(armed) *Novice's Vest *Novice's Gloves *Healing Potions *Mana Potions *Scepter *Novice's Hat *Novice's Leather Pants *Primary Magic Necklace *Primary Magic Ring *Novice's Boots Promotion Clerics may advance towards the Paladin Class or Zealot Class. Category:Characters Category:Classes